Welcome to the Beauty Salon
by Sprit - Sprit and Aunt Rackie
Summary: Click this story. It's the most riveting piece of finely toned meat you'll ever see on this site. It's also the most random and insane. But it's awesome anyway so MILK IT!
1. Big Gun

Ya we posted another story, we know it's probably annoying more people than it's pleasing, but whatever. If you didn't like the stuff we've written before then just click the X now and save yourself the trouble of reading it and hating it. If you did like the stuff we've written before than YOU ROCK! AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING DELECTABLY! We wrote this story on the last day of school last year. (on the floor in the hall) And we spent all day writing it so it's really long. This is just chapter one. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** we don't own any of these characters, sorry if the way we're using them offends you.

**!REMEMBER WE DON'T MEAN ANY HARM!**

One horny night Erol was working the nightshift at the beauty salon, when his robot senses started to tingle friskily, "Kiera-is-single-

Kiera-is-single-Keira-is-single." So he kicked over a chair to make room for rape time. (a special bond that they shared) Then he

skipped majestically out the door, while practicing his peeps of pleasure. He walked down the ally and saw Kiera holding a big gun and

Jak crawling menacingly and doing the eyebrow thing towards her. He was like, "No! My whore!" And Jak was like, "uh…which one of

us are you talking about?" Then he pulled out his pocket snowsuit from his Erol safety kit, and put it on.

Erol clicked his lips mischievously and tip toed forward. (how dramatic) Kiera's like, "I used to rape you…" Jak's like, "uh I thought he

raped you." And Kiera's like, "um…ya." Then Erol's like, "I liked how you stroked my metal cock with your muscular tongue raunchily

you naughty nibbler." Then he rips off Kiera's pants revealing a lacy blue thong that was a present from Pierre before he realized that she

was a total lesbian-freak-bitch-slut-whore-mother-cunt. (Jak fucks ground) Kiera starts crying. (She has emotions?) Erol's like, "MU

HA HA HA HA HA HA! You wont have to wear it for long!" Then Jak yells, "YES!" and Erol bites off the rest of Kiera's clothing while

grinning like a mother. Jak's like, " I'll help you" Then Erol turns to glare at him angrily, and he huddles in corner squeaking, "please don't

rape me."

Then Erol adjusts his cock into erection position. Jak runs away, and Kiera presses herself against a wall. Erol rams in plunging deeply

into the uterus lining while making sucking/screeching noises with his mouth, and Kiera pretends that she's not enjoying it pleasurably. Erol

crushes her left arm bones in between several of his slabs of metal. Kiera shrieks in joy…I mean pain…actually joy. Then Erol pushes her

onto the road, and Jak drives by, screams, "HOLY SHIT!" and starts peeing himself as he drives away really, really fast. After that Erol

and Kiera keep grabbing random parts of each other and doing naughty things to them, while rolling around town.

69 (end of chapter one) 69

Read chapter two (coming soon) to find out what horny bastard (a.k.a. Torn) is doing while all this is happening.

AWSOMENESS! Erol is hilarious..jeez! Chapter two will be up as soon as we have the time to type it...which will hopefully be soon! Ya and whoever's reporting us could you please stop it's not very nice and what are we doing wrong? We haven't been deleted yet so we're obviously following the rules to a certain extent. GIVE UP! To the rest of you REVIEW, and make it a **moist little animal**!


	2. Cupboard Door

Hi! Uh ya…pie is good…Thanksgiving is coming MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Sprit-Sprit luvs the fat ass meat of the turkey with the grease dripping off of it that just makes you wanna suck it out. Aunt Rackie likes the orange things, the stuffing, and the apples. But more about that fat ass meat, don't u just wanna squish it in between your fingers and mush it up with your tongue tasting the delectable lardy juices sloshing down your throat. Feeling the four million pounds of weight you're gaining as you're biting down on its goodness. Watching everyone else at the table look at you like you're a maniacal obese pig/disgrace to God/deserve to be stuffed in a metal box and starved for the rest of your life. Anyway about the story, this part is mainly about Torn but it goes back to the Kiera and Erol madness at the end. Hope you enjoy it as much as that turkey grease you're gonna get on Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: Sorry if any part of this offends you in any way…oh ya and we don't own the characters.

**!REMEMBER WE DON'T MEAN ANY HARM!**

In a very tall, horny apartment building on this lustful night, Torn is alone. He's slamming his cock in a cupboard door and screaming, "Oh

Jak suck that…ugh SUCK ME JAK!" Then just as he's closing his muscular lips Jak walks in and says, "Jeez, what the fuck are you

doing?" Torn's like, "Tee-hee…oh nothing sweet little darling buttercup." And he pulls down his shit-brown tube dress while grinning like

a fag. Then Jak's like, "Okay well if you're not doing anything creepy then could I stay here because Erol's on the road down there with

Kiera and uh he's gonna rape me." Torn says, "Oh Erol was my true love. We used to share a room y'know." Jak's like, "Ya I

remember he used to rape me there…after he was finished with you of coarse." Torn's like, "eeeeeeeeh he was cheating on me…WELL

I'M GONNA CHEAT ON HIM RIGHT NOW!" A naughty grin covers his face, and he tackles Jak shoving his arm up his ass and

sucking his cock vigorously while groaning in a British accent, and giggling like a four-year-old girl. Then Daxter walks in, sees the pair of

them and says, "eeh Jak you're cheating on me…and Torn you're cheating on me too." Jak's like, "Hey, I new you two had something

going on by the way you licked each other in anger." Then Daxter jumps in the dirty mound of moist flesh and makes it a threesome,

smiling in a naughty tone of voice as he inserts his left leg in Jak's mouth, and his right leg up Torn's ass.

Meanwhile Pierre (Kiera's old fuck buddy) was prancing by her and Erol. Kiera was really getting into it, sweating rapidly with each

rough, painful thrust. In fact it now looked like she was raping Erol, especially cause Erol was screaming, "Rape! Rape! Get this psycho

woman off of me. Pierre's drooling as the sweat drips down Kiera's leg and mixes with her salty breast milk. (freshly squeezed) Two

seconds later Kira slams herself against a building so roughly that she knocks herself out. Erol's like, "Yes! Thank god, I'm free!" and he

sprints back to the beauty salon. That leaves Pierre standing there looking strait into Kiera's open hole, naked and waiting. He's very

tempted by the delicious liquid flowing slowly out of it. He wants to lick it off lavishly before ramming his finger up it and feeling around up

there. He feels his cock rise slowly in his tighty-whiteys.

69(end of chapter two) 69

Read chapter three to find out who walks in on Torn, Jak and Daxter next, and what Pierre does about his urge. It'll be freshly squeezed and ready for action.

Ya so now it's time to review. Wait let us write that bigger so you can understand better REVIEW! Oh it needs to be underlined REVIEW! We don't care what you say just **!REVIEW! **Get the message…have fun with that.

Oh ya and have you ever noticed that it says insert on the keyboard that's funny. Insert ha ha ha…how moist!

BYE!


	3. Massive Logs

So guyz Sprit-Sprit just finished her first juicy motherfucker of a Thanksgiving turkey. (there'll be more to come) It was delicious, but now she weighs about as much as Kru, and looks like a sumo wrestler (diaper and all) so ya better watch out. Oh, and thanx to all who reviewed, mainly Silver Horror (actually only Silver Horror) BUT THERE WILL BE MORE OF YOU HAPPY PEOPLE NOW WONT THERE!

Disclaimer: ya uh we don't own any of the characters and WE DON'T THINK WE"RE SEXY! (we also don't own that Three Days Grace song that they sing a couple lines to.)

**!REMEMBER WE DON'T MEAN ANY HARM!**

Up in the very tall and dripping with horny goodness apartment building Jak feels his tongue slowing entering Torn's slit that produces

salty penis milk. Torn throws his head back (spinal cord cracking loudly in the wind) and shrieks in pleasure while Daxter is crawling

mischievously up Jak's salty breast milk/ass. Then Ashelin walks in and says, "Oh my god, Daxter you're cheating on me, Jak you're

cheating on me, and Torn your cheating on me! You guys are in for it!" and she dives on the pile and grabs all three of their cocks, shoves

them into her mouth, and bites down hard feeling warm blood trickle tenderly down her salty breast milk/throat. Everyone screams then

starts a sing-a-long, "Pain without love, Pain can't get enough, Pain we like it rough cuz we'd rather feel pain than nothing…" but the

sing-a-long is interrupted by a hot tub coming down from the heavens and landing on the slick apartment floor tiles with a bang. They all

groan as they crawl into it mischievously, then Jak screams, "Fuck Daxter get back up me you mother!" Torn tries to slam himself up

Jak's ass but Daxter's already halfway inserted, so he gets pushed all the way in. Jak squeals in pleasure. Daxter's like, "uh…does

anybody have a flashlight it's kind of dark in here…oh wait here it is." And he grabs something randomly in Jak's body. Jak's like, "OW

MY SPLEEN!" Then Ashelin says, "Now boys I think you're forgetting the point of this, you've been very VERY naughty and now I'm

going to punish you…WE'LL BE WORST ENEMIES!" Torn's like, "Oh goody, not best friends. I lost twenty pounds." Ashelin's like,

"I only lost five." Torn's like, "Ya, you can tell look at those superb roles." Then Ashelin yells, "I AM NOT FAT!" and she bites his man

boob off chewing it rapidly and delectably. While thrusting her hand up the slit in his penis that's up Jaks ass, in a salty breast milk kind of

way.

Then Jak can't bear the pain anymore and says, "Okay guys I've plugged the toilet a few times with some of my massive logs but really

this is getting painful. I think you're stretching my asshole, and not the kind where it goes back to normal." Then Torn thrusts his head in,

and a big glob of booby shit mixed with salty breast milk comes out of Jak's butt. Jak giggles mischievously, as Torn and Ashelin slurp it

up. (they're still in the hot tub by the way) Then Daxter bites Torn's cock. (they're both still up Jak.) because he's running out of air.

Torn's like, "Oh Daxxy you're such a tease, you know I can't get you there silly." While he's giggling playfully, and twirling his dread

around his finger. Everyone else rips out as soon as they hear this, and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? JEEZ YOU"RE SUCH

A MOTHER." Then they look at him strangely for a while before ramming back in.

69(end of chapter three)69

Read chapter four to find out what Pierre did about his urge to fuck screwed up whore/female rapist (or Kiera)

Ya! Holy salty breast milk! (I hope you're all scared of hot tubs now cuz you should've been for all your life. U never know what people, or elves do in there.) So REVIEW, tell us about your hot tub story, make it scaring, and firmly grasp it!

BYE!


	4. Kitty has Claws

Howdy y'all! Thank you for yer reviews. They were awesome! Keep 'em comin'. (Note from Sprit-Sprit: Aunt Rackie has never fucked me, could never fuck me, and will never fuck me. Just wanted to clear that up…oh ya and I would never want Aunt Rackie to fuck me.) So this chapter is full of fluids that will make you cocky and restless in your sleep causing you to write us the world's longest and coolest review and suck it maniacally!

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters so go firmly grasp someone else.

**!REMEMBER WE DON'T MEAN ANY HARM!**

Down on the sweaty pavement of the swelling road underneath the tall, horny apartment building Keira comes back to consciousness,and

the first thing she sees is Pierre leaning over her breasts dramatically. So she smiles friskily and does the antelope mating call. Pierre gives

her a weird look and backs up. Then Keira does a ten out of ten full on pirouette dive into his tightly-whities and bites his cock playfully.

Pierre's like, "ooh kitty has claws. Rawr! Keira's like, "yeah I sharpen them with my handy-dandy pencil sharpener every night. It

tickles." Then she scratches at his dangling testicles, (making the blood ooze out.) while purring playfully. Pierre can't resist, so he slurps

up her salty breast milk tenderly, gurgling the fluid in his throat, and twirls her tit around his finger. He says, "I likey frisky kitties." And

rams himself in her harder and more lustfully than ever before. (with Kiera's fingers still around his balls.)

Meanwhile up in the tall horny apartment building with the smokin' hot hot tub, the elves were having there own kittenish fun. Tess had

just skipped in mischievously and was now squealing majestically while banging her chest like King-Kong. When she was done she said,

"Ew! Torn you're cheating on me, Jak you're cheating on me, Ashelin you're cheating on me, and Daxter if you're up there, which I

know you are because you're always up something, you're cheating on me too! I LOVE IT! Then she does a spinning backside five forty

into the pile and returns five minutes later with Daxter in her mouth. She says, "ahh Dax you're so cute, you crawled right through me, I

love it when you do that." Daxter's like, "you should see me on Jak…I mean in Jak…I mean in my pony…NO! I mean on my pony.

(clutching its testicles.) We should do my pony…I MEAN go riding some time." Then Tess's like, "Ya! Bareback!" Daxter says, "we

could go now!" Then Torn shoves his salty breast milk/scrotum into Tess's mouth. Tess's like, "mmm…Daxxy you're gonna have to wait

a second darling muffin-cake." He's like, "Okay!" and he shoves his face back up Jak. Ashelin's like, "yum, I like a man with hair on his

chest." And she grabs Daxter by the tail and shoves him up her. Daxter's like, "OH YA! This is ALL good!"

Then Rayn stumbled in using her thirteenth century walker for support, she looks at the mound of bodies thinking dirty thoughts, and then

says, "Jeez, Torn you're cheating on me, Jak you're cheating on me, Daxter you're cheating on me, Ashelin you're cheating on me, and

Tess you horny bastard you're cheating on me too! Then she growls lustfully and wades into the sweaty liquid of the hot tub. She splashes

her way over to the squirming tadpole/pile of naked HORNY bodies…and after that you can't really tell what happens, they're just

REALLY INTENSE horny elfish and mischievous. You can hear the sound of moans, groans, and peeps of pleasure from six hundred

ninety six thousand nine hundred and sixty nine decimal six nine miles away. (that number looks like this: 696969.69)

But all the happy noises were interrupted by Damos crawling in. (skirt blowing up in the wind.) He says,"Torn you're cheating on me,

Jak you're cheating on me, Daxter you're cheating on me, Ashelin you're cheating on me, Tess you're cheating on me, and Rayn you

snowblower bitchface you're cheating on me too. Oh and Jak Praxis is your mom."Then he flings himself into the pile while doing a

sexual octopus mating call. Jak's like,"WHAT THE HELL?!My mom raped me on a regular basis and I'm currently fucking my sister…

COOL!" Suddenly Rayn's like, "Damos you're sexy." Then Damos gets a fan and blows it at himself like a mother, making his hair and

horny crown blow in the breeze. He says, "I'm going to be a super model." Then Rayn's says, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Damos's

like, "I'm gonna ride you all night long." And he straddles her, grabbing his pocket leather whip, doing the catwomen, and splashing salty

breast milk and hot tub water everywhere.

69(end of chapter four, betcha can't wait for more)69

-we should be poets

Okay so in response to one of our reviewers, we're gonna try to get Kru and Praxis in on the chicken noodle soupy action pretty soon. And to all the other reviewers: you rock! REVIEW MORE!

BYE!


End file.
